elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Honeyside
General Honeyside is a house you must purchase in Riften in order to become the Thane. Honeyside is a useful house for alchemists, hunters, and for characters who use alchemy frequently. Honeyside is one of two purchasable houses in Skyrim - along with Proudspire Manor in Solitude - that has exterior territories (Porch, Dock and Garden). Acquiring Honeyside Honeyside can only be acquired on the path to becoming a Thane of Riften. To achieve this, the player must have good reputation with Riften citizens and has proven his worth to the Jarl. Below are the steps to acquiring Honeyside. Step 1: Proving Worth to the Jarl This can only be done via Skooma Trade quest which starts by talking to an Argonian lady named Wujeeta in Riften Fishery located at the Docks outside of Riften. Wujeeta will want a Healing Potion. Once the Potion is given to her, the player will be able to ask about the Skooma dealer and report to the Jarl, Laila Law-Giver. After this, the player will receive 2 other quests revolving around putting a stop to the Skooma trade. If Wujeeta is intentionally killed by the player during this quest, Honeyside and the Thane position will no longer be available. Upon completion of this quest, the Jarl will offer to Make You Thane. If she does not, the player must acquire more reputation with Riften citizens by completing quests listed in Part 2. Step 2: Building Reputation with the People Reputation with Riften citizens can be attained by doing quests for them. Currently, the condition which determines player's ability to buy Honeyside is yet to be determined. However, most players reportedly gain full reputation with Riften citizens after completing at least 4 of the quests listed below. Players are likely to receive indication that they have completed enough reputation-building quests for the people of Riften when the miscellaneous missions section prompts the player to talk to the Jarl. At that point, the player should select the first speaking prompt with the Jarl, and she will heartily congratulate the player on his/her good deeds and offer the title of Thane, as soon as a house has been purchased within Riften. *Help Shadr - Talk to Sapphire in Riften *Help Svana Far-Shield - Talk to Indaryn, Bolli, Hofgrir Horse-Crusher in Riften *Help Harrald - Delivery from Balimund in Riften *Help Hafjorg - Delivery from Filnjar in Shor's Stone *Help Alessandra - Delivery to Andurs in Whiterun *Help Bolli - Delivery to Kleppr in Markarth *Help Wylandriah - Delivery from Ivarstead, Winterhold, & Windhelm *Help Talen-Jei - Find Flawless Amethysts (3) *Help Marise Aravel - Find Ice Wraith Teeth (5) *Help Ingun Black-Briar - Find Deathbell (20), Nightshade (20), Nirnroot (20) *Help Madesi - Find Gold Ore, Mammoth Tusk, Flawless Sapphires (2) *Help Balimund - Find Fire Salts (10) *Help Snilf - Donation (Unlimited) *Help Edda - Donation (Unlimited) *Help Anuriel - Bounty Quests (Unlimited) *Help Dravin - Quest Dravin's Bow *Help Brand-Shei - Quest Wreck of The Pride of Tel Vos *Help Mjoll the Lioness - Quest Grimsever (Long Quest, Level 15+) *Help From-Deepest-Fathoms - Quest Unfathomable Depths (Long Quest) Step 3: Purchasing Honeyside After enough reputation has been acquired, player can talk to the Jarl's Steward, Anuriel, and purchase the house for 8,000 . The player can also speak with her again for further upgrades to the property. Honeyside is located on the North West corner of Riften. The player can access it from outside the city by following the path directly west of the Stable. Upgrades For displaying purposes, this house has: *1 Weapon Racks *4 Weapon Plaques *1 Shield Plaque *2 Mannequins *0 Display Cases (Sword & Dagger) Notes *This house also has a basement, where Alchemy Lab, Arcane Enchanter, and Housecarl's Room are situated. The Housecarl's Room room will be decorated after the player become a Thane of Riften by talking to the Jarl after purchasing the home. *The player's Spouse can live in the house if asked. This is very useful, as most Spouses will start up a Shop after marriage, which provides a steady income and also allow player to trade 24 hours a day. *Honeyside and its Furnitures, like all other acquirable houses in Skyrim, can be obtained for free by using the Drawer Glitch. *In the garden, to the farther right corner, there is a barrel with a thieves guild insignia. The barrel has a stash of weapons and armor. It can only be accessed if the player has joined the Thieve's Guild. Confirmed: Guild cache does not appear until after joining the thieves' guild. *The mannequins in the house are glitchy and will often be found standing in locations other than their set positions, this does not affect their ability to display armor so don't worry about losing any rare armor pieces. Bugs Current Bugs * You will be able to buy Honeyside, but not named Thane. The quest "Return to Jarl" stays unfinished. Workaround: Visit the Jarl to complete the quest before entering Honeyside. Alternately, use console (Tilda, "~", Key by default) to type setstage FreeformRiftenThane 200. * Occasionally upon entering your house, the Mannequins will spawn at random locations. Workaround: Go downstairs next to the enchanting table, and equip a piece of armor on them. This will bring them back. * When customizing your house, like carefully placing potions or jewels on shelves, tables etc. And you leave the house, after re-entering all the stuff you placed is scattered through the room. Workaround: Quicksave after placing your stuff, exit the house and reenter. The items should mostly be fine. If item scattering/reverting still occurs, try relocating the scattered items. * None of the Weapon Racks, or Wall Mounts work. Workaround: buy all upgrades before unlocking the house doors for the first time so all weapons plaques and anyother interactive objects work. might also be applicable to other houses with broken weapon racks and/or other things such as proudspire in solitude. * Certain items when placed on the Mannequins will duplicate each time you reenter the home. Workaround: Sell the original copy of the duplicated item. * Bookshelf near bed eats books then locks you out! Workaround: either reload the Autosave from entering the house and try again or reload the picking up the books one at a time. * Clothing placed in mannequins may become invisible. Officially Patched Bugs * Bookshelf near bed eats books then locks you out! Workaround: either reload the Autosave from entering the house and try again or reload the picking up the books one at a time. (Fixed in Patch 1.3) * After installing Patch 1.2 for Xbox and PS3 the Bookshelves in Honeyside can become unusable. If you attempt to retrieve the books from the "Activate Bookshelf" Menu, the books will be retrieved but the graphics are not updated and you cannot access the Menu again, nor move or grab the books there. If you manually grab the books it will clear the space but after the first book is retrieved this way the "Activate Bookshelf" Menu is inaccessible as well. (Fixed in Patch 1.3) * You cannot become the thane of Riften once Maven Black-Briar is Jarl. This means if you bought the house after she was made Jarl, no housecarl will be awarded and the room in the basement will remain empty. (Fixed in Patch 1.3) Screenshots 2011-11-14 00004.jpg|Honeyside 2011-11-14 00003.jpg|Entrance Front upgraded porch of honeyside.jpg|Porch BedroomHoneyside.jpg|Bedroom 2011-11-15_00001.jpg|Kitchen garden.jpg|Garden alchemylabhoneyside.jpg|Alchemy lab Enchantertablehoneyside.jpg|Enchanter Category:Skyrim: Houses Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Riften Locations